


Beauty That is Never Old

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: Teen Wolf and Vampires [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Edging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Sweet, Teasing, Tied-Up Stiles Stilinski, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: They fell into one another with an ease that was more natural than practiced. After all, what about real love ever needed rehearsal?_It is Klaus’ and Stiles' wedding night. Stiles intends on making Klaus keep the naughty promise he made to him during the reception.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Stiles Stilinski, Klaus Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Staus - Relationship
Series: Teen Wolf and Vampires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795606
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	Beauty That is Never Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderellawasalesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderellawasalesbian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butterfly of Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873833) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau). 



> Just a little sultry and smutty one shot, with feelz.

"The world, for me, and all the world can hold  
Is circled by your arms; for me there lies,  
Within the lights and shadows of your eyes,  
The only beauty that is never old."  
  
_  
  


The room shouldn’t have been this quiet. Hotel suites were usually the furthest things from retaining an appearance of stillness and solitude.  
So this silence was unusual. Almost overwhelming.  
Klaus thought it was perfect.  
  
He listened closely over the air, the dull thud of Stiles’ heartbeat a symphony to his ears.  
His _husband’s_ heartbeat.  
It was hours fresh, this label, so he was still getting used to it. But his lips didn’t mind at all when they molded its letters. The sound of it rolling off his tongue made him smile warmly.

Klaus’ scent pervaded the bedroom of the large penthouse he’d rented for them. A tinge of sweetness behind the musk – something that reminded Stiles of the allyssum that grew outside the bedroom window of their manor home in New Orleans- its fragrance wafting atop the morning breezes.  
  
It reached Stiles’ nostrils, this honey smell setting ablaze what was already a deep carnal desire within.  
“I want you,” he sighed, eyes shining.  
  
The effort of keeping their hands off each other during the reception was excruciating. They kept brushing up against one another, fingertips tingling with the urge to touch.  
“Not as much as I want you.”  
  
Stiles took in the silhouette of Klaus’ perfect body in the dim light. The way the moonlight fell through the blinds gave an air of mystery to the already enchanting man standing before him.  
  
“It was a beautiful ceremony.” Klaus’ imposing presence filled the space with sexual electricity. The pounding in Stiles’ chest grew more rapid as his golden skin prickled in anticipation.  
This small talk was torture. But where was the rush?  
A stiffness had long been uncomfortably making its presence known between his legs, so he parted them slightly, putting on display what he was offering.

Klaus stood towering over him, casting a slanted shadow. He liked the way Stiles looked, sprawled out on the sheets like he had been thrown there with intent. A sexy rag doll with lust on his mind and the promise of naughty deeds on his lips.

Stiles was bare-chested, with only his tuxedo pants still on. Klaus had asked, no... _demanded_ , that he keep them.  
Undressing him was half the fun.

“We did it, baby.” Stiles sat up on his elbows, his solid abs contracting. He couldn’t keep himself from touching Klaus. His face inched forward, nestled against Klaus’ stomach.  
A shifting feeling near his cock made Klaus jolt as Stiles dragged his nails across the back of his thighs, his nose against the fabric of Klaus’ now prominent bulge.  
God, he loved him so much sometimes he wondered if it bordered on unhealthy.  
  
Klaus reveled in his love’s attentions, took in his very essence as his curled fingers caressed Stiles’ scalp. 

“That we did… _husband_ ,” Klaus replied. His palm was warm against Stiles’ cheek and then he reached out with his other and enveloped him.

“Now what?” Klaus wondered out loud, knowing the filthy things Stiles had been whispering to him all night were on the menu.

“We’ve been celebrated, now it’s time _we_ celebrate _each other_.” Stiles inched off, enough to gain a better view of the man he’d be spending the rest of his life with.  
And Jesus, what a view.  
  
“Would you do that thing for me we talked about? You promised.” Stiles breathed in a husky voice, as he gazed up at his half-lidded eyes. Stiles’ long lashes fluttering in delight, a shift to his cock, he slowly licked Klaus over the zipper in encouragement. 

“Oh Stiles…” Klaus hissed, twisting his fingers into his silky hair. The locks sprouted from between them like pussy willows.

“Yes… I’ll do it. I’ll do anything for you.”  
  
“Then take it off...slowly…” Stiles ordered, almost too quickly. The eagerness was seeping from his pores.  
He enjoyed this. Klaus was usually the dominant one, but occasionally Stiles enjoyed exerting a little _assertion_ of his own.

Klaus bit into his cerise lip as he sucked in a breath. He liked this game.

“Where should I start?” he inquired.

Stiles continued his ministrations, gliding his tongue over Klaus’ crotch playfully. Klaus peered down at him, wishing he could drag his claws across his toned chest. He wanted to rip those slacks off of him with his teeth.  
In due time.

Stiles must have been thinking the same thing as he nipped at the fly of Klaus’ pants.  
“The shirt,” he mumbled, sucking on the top button. He grinned with a closed mouth, the fabric getting moist from his saliva, his cinnamon eyes sparkling mischief.   
He couldn’t really make it out, but he was sure Klaus was smiling.

Klaus simpered, overwhelmed by desire and the craving to taste Stiles on his tongue. He needed to pace himself, though.  
With a couple tugs, he loosened his bow tie. It was stubborn, so he pulled on it harder, finally removing it from the collar with a quick glide.

“Put it in your mouth and pass it to me” Stiles commanded. The pre was leaking from the tip of his cock, he could feel it being soaked up by his underwear.

Resisting the urge to adjust his intense erection, Stiles insisted, nuzzling Klaus’ groin with his face, his growing hardness twitching.  
  
“Stiles, you’re teasing me to madness, love.” Klaus breathed in Stiles’ aftershave, something crisp and fresh- like sniffing a lemon leaf just crushed between fingertips. It lingered in the air between them.  
He bent down, pinning his arms onto the bed as he pushed Stiles into the mattress with his potent hands.  
  
The tie dropped between Stiles’ lips and Klaus licked his way down to the hollow of his throat. Stiles thrust his hips up instinctively as Klaus forced his right leg between his knees.  
He didn’t part them fully...yet.

Stiles wanted him so badly now, but it was still too early. He enjoyed the tortures of the wait. There was so much yet to come- they had all night.  
Hell, they had the rest of their lives.

“You are still too dressed.” Stiles feigned an annoyed tone.

Klaus chuckled in that irresistible way Stiles found so sexy. It wasn't difficult- everything about the man was sensual.  
He pulled back and straightened himself, erect in every sense. Klaus’ fingers undid the buttons on his tight-fitting shirt… slowly. With deliberate calm.

“Slower..” Stiles requested. His eyes roved over his form, from his hands which slowly revealed the chiseled chest beneath to the full outline of Klaus’ member straining against the expensive fabric.

Down the buttons came, one by one, like an unholy rosary being recited by sinful lips.

“This better, sweetheart?” The shirt now hung open, Klaus’ delicious chest bare. A hint of his clavicle peeked at the tip of his shoulder.

Stiles wanted to bite there, pull at the flesh, but got distracted by that little trail of dark hair that caught his eye. Not too much, Klaus wasn’t very hairy.  
Just enough. Just right, like everything else about his husband.  
  
“It’s a start.”  
He followed it to what was swelling in Klaus’ pants, studying the obvious stiffness with great pleasure, knowing soon it would be his.  
Stiles’ own cock was insanely throbbing, the dampness spreading further as his pre-cum kept beading. He couldn’t wait to feel Klaus inside of him.

As the shirt was fully removed and whirled its way to the nearby chair, its loss revealed Klaus’ perfect torso. Muscled arms that desperately wanted to dominate Stiles in bed, now guided him further up on the mattress.

The human shot up, licking the pattern of his ripped abs. It turned him on to no end to map Klaus’ body with his tongue, his hands… anything.

“Now the trousers?” Klaus asked shyly, but he already knew the answer.  
He exhaled audibly, wanted to be rid of his garments already.

Stiles licked over his lips, staining them glossy. The sound of a thin, almost invisible belt being unclasped made his breath hitch. Klaus drew near again, grabbing Stiles by the wrists this time.  
  
“You’ll be good for me, won’t you my love?” he asked as he wrapped the belt around Stiles’ hands. "Let me play with you a bit?"  
  
His hands were being fixed to the headboard. The sensation of being flooded with warmth also flooded his mouth with saliva.  
Klaus tied off the leather strap to the head of the bed and pulled to make sure it was tight. A sensation of hair raising on his arms and nape accompanied Stiles’ whimper.  
  
“You’re improvising.” The movement meant Klaus’ cock grazed his thigh. “Klaus…” he whined, "don't torture me too long." 

“Patience, pet. Patience.” Klaus replied. Within reach of his lover who now couldn’t touch him even if he wanted to, he winked.  
  
“I believe this is what you’re waiting for?” Stiles fixated on the nimble fingers as he unhurriedly opened the button of his pants. The zipper followed.

Oh God... Stiles thought. Klaus’ powerful thighs appeared inch by inch as he stepped out of his trousers.  
He was nothing short of magnificent.

Again, Stiles’ eyes were drawn to his engorged sex, its shape a veiny shadow against the black cloth of his underwear. He could smell his earthy scent from here. Holy God was it inebriating.  
Stiles was _so_ gone for him.

“All of it,” Stiles stuttered, using his best authoritative tone but failing. His voice cracked in desire and the hide dug into his flesh as he pulled. The pain was helping to ground him.

“As you wish, love.”  
Klaus’ yearning was growing. Stiles looked so needy, looking up at him in the fading light from under those caterpillar lashes.  
His legs spread in invitation.  
Klaus could make out the tent and the dark patch around his crown. It had bled through the fabric of his pants!  
His fangs sprung just a little.

“Well?” Stiles insisted, squirming in place.

In one swift move, Klaus stepped out of his underwear and tossed them near Stiles. More of his musk floated over and Stiles groaned.  
How much more of this could he take?!  
  
Standing naked, Klaus was much like his thick swollen member.  
Impatient.

Slightly curved upwards as it bounced to attention, at its sight Stiles’ tongue stuck into the crook of his mouth, his hands straining against the belt. His skin was electric.  
He wanted him in his mouth so badly.

“Come here” Stiles whispered, his voice layered in hunger. With his hands tied up, he really couldn’t do much.

Klaus would have to maneuver, and that was precisely what he wished to happen.  
There was a moment of contemplation, so brief you could have counted the seconds on one hand. Klaus grabbed him by the knees and with deliberate calm, undid Stiles’ top button. The zipper took no time and in a hushed wisp, deliberately grazing the length of his dick as Klaus tugged them off, Stiles found himself exposed.  
  
“So beautiful… so perfect,” Klaus hummed. He lowered his head, long kisses meeting his lover’s inner thighs.  
Stiles could make out a mess of straw curls hovering on his crotch, but he was losing all sense of self. His thirst for his body was consuming him.  
Klaus sucked on one testicle, then the other. Deliberate long sweeps of the tongue.

“I love you so much. So pretty… so patient. Such a good and obedient pet,” Klaus whispered.  
  
“Klaus for the love of God…”  
The flesh at the base of Stiles’ cock met Klaus’ capable tongue, scalding against his cool skin. He made sure not to neglect any part of Stiles’ triangle as his dominant hand roughly stroked his length.  
Stiles was moaning rather loudly, enough for the neighboring rooms to hear had there been any. Luckily they had the floor to themselves.

“Mmm, Klaus, please don’t …stop. Please…”

Stiles’ narrow pelvis gyrating under Klaus’ silky touch, the tip of his member was glistening, yearning for him. For any bit of friction.

Klaus’ sex left a strand of secretion on his leg. He could do little to attend to it, not yet time.  
He was too busy dragging his sweltering tongue along the throbbing shaft, licking everywhere but the tip, the vein pronounced to the touch and pulsing against his muscle.  
Instead of sticking his tongue in the slit, Klaus was rubbing with his thumb.  
  
“OhmygodKlausbabyfuck… ” The words were strung together like a sweet candy necklace.

Klaus’ face painted into a grin, from behind his amusement he was tracing moist patterns on his skin like a painter using watercolors.

Mercifully, he put his whole mouth over Stiles’ dick and pushed it deep into his throat. Stiles’ sex stirred, and his secretions meshed with Klaus’ saliva.  
He tasted like the ocean and Klaus would have happily drowned in it. 

“Fuuucck…..” Stiles screamed, wishing he could pull on the mop of tawny hair, guide him. It forced him to use his words instead.  
“Like that, baby, please ….faster.”   
  
Klaus wasn’t unperturbed. He was very close to breaking. His need overpowered also his emotional yearning to be one with Stiles in any and every capacity he could.  
Drinking from him… he hadn’t in so long and God did he want it.  
A groaned deeply rumbled inside him.  
Stiles exhaled in a long lament. “Shit Klaus… I’m…” Stiles stuttered at the top of his lungs, “ohgodohgodohgod!”

Klaus could sense it was near. He sucked in his cheeks, his nose pressed up against Stiles’ trimmed pubic hair. His able hands latched onto Stiles’ hips. His own manhood was so stiff now it wept pre and twitched against his stomach.

His lover responded with low groans and a shudder. It was blissful torture. “Klaus, baby, I’m gonna…”

Before Klaus could react, Stiles bucked and then dissolved. Hot spurts of cum shot into Klaus’ mouth, copious and dense. He drank the sweet nectar like it was the last act of a desperate, thirsty man.

There were sloppy sounds of release, coughing, and Stiles’ soft cries. Time seemed to stop then. Stiles was lost in ecstasy and Klaus drew air as he loosened his grip.   
“Klaus…” Stiles panted, chest rising and falling.

He lapped at the sticky member, Klaus’ lips deliciously swollen from effort as he cleaned him.  
Klaus wasn’t anywhere near done with him, though. In fact, he was just getting started.  
“Yes, husband?”  
His tongue descended lower and lower, easing Stiles’ legs apart once more and sliding his muscle around his opening, in and out, then deeper. 

Stiles forgot how to speak, couldn’t find his words even with a magnifying glass. So soon after his orgasm, this new wave of pleasure was tantalizing.   
“Fuck me, Klaus, please fuck me,” was all he could manage.

Klaus thrust in and out.  
“I....can’t.....”  
Klaus sucked in some air and gently blew over the moistness. It cooled Stiles’ scorching flesh and with just his index finger, he pressed into Stiles’ hole as he continued licking.

“So beautiful, so hot for me,” Klaus was always mesmerized by his partner’s perfection.

“Oh Jesus, like that..” Stiles' encouragement was barely audible. He pulled on his restraints, the bed making a creaking noise.

Klaus wanted to pace himself in some masochistic act of patience, but it was becoming something he could no longer control. He held out as long as he could. Then, moments later, he pulled himself up, and finally grabbed his pulsating cock.  
“Are you ready, love?” He asked softly. “Ready to come for me again?”

Stiles nodded, desiring only to be filled by Klaus’ heat. “Yes. Dear God, yes!”

Klaus hesitated only a second before slipping into him without warning, and Stiles yelped.  
He stilled. “Did I hurt you?”  
He could feel Stiles shaking his head “no” beneath him. “No …please keep going.”

The sweet, pitchy tone sent a hot shiver through Klaus. He was too close, he would last nothing at this rate.  
Deep lunges alternated with shorter and faster rhythms. Klaus led himself to climax and from behind closed eyes, his mouth agape, he lamented his release.  
  
"Come for me, Klaus. Come inside me..." 

“Oh God Stiles….” Klaus rocked in place, exploded in spasms inside him, wave after wave of his peak pouring in. “So tight, ...so tight…”  
He bore his fangs, fought the instinct to throw himself onto Stiles and feed from him.  
Stiles lifted his hips, still panting from his own release, and clenched onto Klaus’ cock that was slowly limping around his softness. 

“Come here baby, please come here. “  
Klaus, a collapsed, sweaty mess on Stiles’ chest, tilted his head and kissed him.

An open mouth. The salty taste of his orgasm still on Klaus, he tugged on Klaus' lower lip and groaned violently, making their chests vibrate. Klaus' hands were all over him.   
Stroking, scratching... kneading.   
A fire swept through his body, growing from his stomach and spreading into his limbs. All he wanted was for Klaus to possess him, and he had.  
  
Now it was his turn to torment him. Their tongues tangled a while longer when finally Stiles was freed. His hands, despite the red welts from the leather, immediately searched for Klaus’ wide back, gripping for dear life, pulling desperately until they were chest to chest, the perfect mounds of Klaus’ smooth ass in his grip.

Stiles’ mouth kitten licked down his pecs, tweaking the erect nipples with his tongue, brushing around them. Klaus responded with whimpers and soft pleas.

“Yes, love... please touch me.” And when one hand slid between Klaus’ legs, inserting two fingers into him, he quivered.

Klaus sunk down over Stiles’ fingers, now curled inside him.  
“That’s it, baby, “ Stiles murmured while littering him with kisses. “Come for me again, my love.”

Stiles held Klaus by the rear, his nails digging into his backside. Riding his fingers slowly at first, he felt tight around him, slick and warm. He hit into his prostate and Klaus yelled out until Stiles picked up the pace and Klaus’ gland was being beaten like a drum.  
“Yes, like this. Fuck, yesss, love…” he moaned.  
Their foreheads touched as Klaus writhed, locked in an embrace. Sweat beaded on their bodies and made them shine in the low light like those fucking vampires in Twilight.

When he thought Klaus was close, he slowed down the pace, purposely, and the other moved against him in a display of sheer shameless craving. His face was strained, light eyes blown dark in lust.

Klaus’ orgasm closed tightly on his digits, massaging there repeatedly. His left hand was still gripping his partner’s thick member, which had bled wads of cum all over his stomach in a release almost otherworldly. 

He took in the sight, Klaus flush with orgasm below him, his sticky abs flexing as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. 

Stiles planted a kiss on his pouty, pink lips. He traced an index finger over his stomach, gathering some of Klaus’ spunk, and then placed it on his own tongue. He closed over it and sucked, smiling. His self-satisfied grin widened over his finger. “So good, so sweet.”

“I love you, “ Klaus mouthed, the pads of his fingers exploring Stiles’ forearm in gentle sweeps. "You're incredible."

“I love you, too.” Angling his face, he pressed his lips to his. "And you're not so bad yourself."

“You know what?” Klaus propped himself up on his elbow. His curly hair was matted and there was a beautiful rose tint to his cheeks.

“What, baby?”

“I think I could get used to this.”

Stiles began shaking with glee, his nose crinkling. “Me too. Luckily we have a long, long time to enjoy it. In the meantime..." more come leaked out of Stiles, "shower?”

Klaus’ eyebrows formed an arch. “Together?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes, my insatiable love.” It warranted another kiss on the lips.   
  
Klaus nodded in agreement against him. “So, in reality, that’s going to be a really long shower, isn’t it?” Klaus seemed very interested in the proposition.

“You can bet on it.”  
They both erupted in hysterical laughter, falling into one another again with an ease that was more natural than practiced. After all, what about real love ever needed rehearsal?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title and opening lines from the poem of the same name by James Weldon Johnson. 
> 
> As my beta altoid_addict is ill, there's a slight delay to updating "Butterfly of Destiny." Here's some filler based on a request by cinderella. Hope you like it!


End file.
